This invention relates generally to solid-state time delay relays and the invention relates specifically to relays of this type utilizing photosensitive resistors used in conjunction with light emitting diodes to cause contact status change.
It is known to utilize solid-state time delayed relay devices having complementary contacts. It would be advantageous if a solid-state relay device utilizing solid-state contacts could be provided which have a break before make function in the complementary contacts. That is the contact which is to open, opens before the contact which is to close closes.